kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Kong
Fire Kong(ファイヤーコング Faiyākongu) is the first Kaijin that appeared in Episodes 1 and 2 of Kamen Rider Super-1. He is voiced by Tetsuya Kaji while his human form is played by Masashi Ishibashi. Appearance Fire Kong has a mechanical appearance with a brown metal plated exterior. He has grays hands with each one having four finger claws, a gray face with large sharp teeth, two yellow eyes, and five bulbs on the forehead. The two bulbs on it’s right side are red-colored, the two bulbs on it’s left side are blue-colored, and it’s one middle bulb is green-colored. Fire Kong also has tubes on each side of his abdomen, on each side of his head, and smaller, thinner tubes on his arms. Biography The Remodeled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet During the time a scientist named Professor Henry was testing out the powers of Kazuya Oki, after operating on him to Super-1, a suspicious man, named Gosuke Saruwatari, sneaks in and views the experiments. During the testing, Kazuya tests his Radar Hands which revealed to him the appearance of members of the Dogma Kingdom from far away. As Professor Henry begins to wonder who they are, he spots the Saruwatari in the room and he and the other scientists try to get him, but Saruwatari manages it escape. The next day, as Professor Henry and another scientist were driving, they’re suddenly stopped by a car with Saruwatari inside. He gets out and reveals that he’s with the Dogma Kingdom and is ordered to capture Professor Henry. The Professor tries to drive away, but Saruwatari somehow manages to push against the car to keep it in place. The other scientist then tries shooting at him with a gun, but much to Professor Henry’s amazement, the bullets have no effect. Saruwatari then reveals his Dogma Kaijin form, called Fire Kong. Fire Kong shoots a stream of flames from his forehead at the scientist and captures Professor Henry. Fire Kong brings Professor Henry to General Megarl at the Dogma Kingdom to convince him to hand over Super-1 to them. Professor Henry refuses and is escorted back out of the Dogma Kingdom, being given a deadline to change his mind. The leader, Emperor Terror Macro, expected Professor Henry’s refusal, so he orders him to be killed. Before he could be sent out to kill Professor Henry, Fire Kong threatens another scientist to destroy the computers needed to turn Kazuya into Super-1. Professor Henry and the other scientist manage to stop him, but the computers have been destroyed. Upon losing the computers, Professor Henry tries to get Kazuya to transform into Super-1 on his own. Late at night, as Professor Henry tries to get Kazuya to leave through a secret passageway at the laboratory, Dogma Fighters invade the place and Saruwatari confronts the two. Fire Kong throws one of the Dogma Fighter’s spears at Professor Henry, stabbing and killing him. He proceeds to use his Kenpo-Saruwatari Style fighting skills to fight against Kazuya. As they’re fighting, Fire Kong reveals his true form and manages to get the upper hand in the fight. Before Fire Kong can kill Kazuya with his own hands, one of the Dogma Fighters reports that they set the explosives around the laboratory. So Fire Kong leaves Kazuya behind and orders the explosives to detonate, destroying the laboratory. Fortunately, Kazuya unconsciously transforms into Super-1 in time and manages to survive the explosion. The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist In Japan, Saruwatari is seen training with a class of dojo students by Genjiro Tani, who recognizes him as the man in the photo sent by Professor Henry before his death. Genjiro and his apprentices see Saruwatari taking possession of a dojo and started his own classes, so Genjiro gets his assistant, Choro, to send a letter to Master Genkai, who is currently training Kazuya, to let him know. After Kazuya successfully manages to transform on his own, Saruwatari tries to take over Genjiro’s shop to build his own dojo. Once Genjiro refuses, Saruwatari’s students bring him and his apprentices to him at his current dojo. Saruwatari threatens them for opposing against him until Kazuya arrives. Kazuya fights off the students and faces off again Saruwatari in martial arts. Kazuya manages to beat Saruwatari, forcing him to turn into his Fire Kong form. The two fight outside where Fire Kong is shown to be too strong for Kazuya. After Fire Kong shoots his flames, Kazuya transforms into Super-1. Fire Kong summons the Dogma Fighters, so Super-1 fights them off with his own powers. Once fighting off the Dogma Fighters, Super-1 and Fire Kong resume their fight. Fire Kong keeps on shooting his flames until Super-1 uses his Thermal Hands to shoot a cold spray to extinguish the flames. Once Fire Kong’s flames are extinguished, Super-1 shoots out his own flames to burn Fire Kong back. Finally, Super-1 uses Super Whirlwind Kick on Fire Kong, causing him to shout Emperor Terror Macro’s name before blowing up. Powers/Abilities Human Disguise: Fire Kong can disguise himself as a martial arts master named Gosuke Saruwatari. He is able to perform martial arts fighting when in this form. Strength: Fire King is shown to be very strong. Forehead Flamethrower: Fire Kong has three hoses on his forehead that can shoot out streams of flame out at the distance. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:First Kaijin Category:Fire-based Kaijin Category:Mammal Kaijin Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Animal Kaijin